1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an exercise stationary bicycle and in particular to one which can exactly simulate riding a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of exercise devices have been designed and developed to enable people to take exercise indoors. Example of the most popular exercise devices are treadmills for simulating walking and jogging, stationary bicycles for simulating riding bicycles, and rowing exercisers for simulating rowing boats and stationary bicycles are probably the best machines for a cardiovascular conditioning program. However, the frame of the conventional stationary bicycle is rigidly mounted at a fixed position thereby making it unable to simulate riding bicycles and causing the user to feel dull in a short period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,418 discloses an exercise stationary bicycle comprising a base with a frame with a seat stay, a tube and a fork each pivotally mounted on the base and hydraulic cylinders which connect the fork and seat stay to the base. However, this exercise bicycle cannot automatically and rapidly move back to its upright position and is unstable in use thereby making it unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise stationary bicycle which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.